


Scarred

by The_Fangirl_Sunstorm



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: (I wasn’t very specific on ages but just roll with it), (big surprise there), Aged-Up Character(s), Blushing dorks, F/M, First Kiss, I decided there's not enough Zuko/Toph in the world so I'm here to provide, I went back and checked their ages, One of the fire council elders is a jerk about Zuko's scar, Rarepair, Toph asks to touch Zuko's scar, Toph is a good friend, Toph is staying for a visit in the fire palace, Toph makes the first move, Toph was 12-13 in the original, Where they’re both in their late teens, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), and Zuko’s was 16, since she can't see it, so consider this story to be a few years later, they both like each other, toko - Freeform, zutoph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25662943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm/pseuds/The_Fangirl_Sunstorm
Summary: “I guess you heard what the senior elder was saying about my face huh? Pretty good show of how much some of the elders hate anything that doesn’t conform to their high standards for nobility. After all, ‘how could such a scarred child lead the Fire Nation?’” Zuko said, quoting the elder’s claims.Or...Toph reminds Zuko that there's nothing wrong with him, and feelings begin to surface between the friends that neither expected.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Zuko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 208





	Scarred

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to quickly say that I haven't seen Legends of Korra so I guess this fic counts as canon divergence but it doesn't really matter. Just wanted to give this rarepair some love.

Toph Beifong sat outside the fire council meeting, shamelessly eavesdropping through the door with the help of a little earthbending to sense any movement going on inside. The teen’s hair, normally up in her signature style, for once hung loose around her shoulders, falling into her face before she tucked it impatiently behind her ears. The girl’s parents would’ve shuddered at her lack of manners, ear pressed up against the council door after wandering the Fire Palace’s halls in her bedclothes, but she had wanted to say goodnight to Zuko and relished in the chance to tell propriety to shove it in the process. 

Zuko had told her that today’s council meeting should have ended before sunset, and yet despite the fact that it had been dark outside for over an hour the doors to the meeting room remained firmly closed. The boy had seemed broody and aloof beforehand but had denied anything being wrong. Toph however was nothing if not an opportunist and was determined to get some answers as to her friend’s mood, so she felt no guilt in eavesdropping in order to find out what was going on. 

Just then, the teen heard a muffled shout, followed by several other voices all talking over each other. It was impossible to make out the words until one of the elders on the council’s voice carried through the door crack Toph’s ear was pressed firmly against, silencing the others. 

“ _-Clearly_ nothing of value will be accomplished with the council in this state, Fire Lord Zuko. I suggest we postpone this meeting until a later date, when we have all had a chance to develop more clarity.”

There was a slight pause as the council digested the elder’s words, waiting for Zuko’s verdict. Toph pressed impossibly closer, not wanting to miss her friend’s response.

“Very well,” the young leader conceded, addressing the room at large. “We will meet to discuss the matters at hand in a week’s time; you are all dismissed.” 

Toph jumped back from the door, moving a few paces back to stand casually against the wall as the council members exited the chamber, Zuko being the last to leave as the elders continued down the hall. Zuko paused after he left the room, leaning tiredly against the doorframe. 

“You’re not as sneaky as you think Toph, I can see you standing there.” The royal said as he came to stand against the wall next to the girl, looking around to make sure the council was gone before sliding down to a sitting position, legs crossed and hands in his lap. 

Though Toph couldn't see it, the years since their adventures with Aang had been good to them both. Zuko’s shoulders had broadened and his face seemed kinder without the weight from his fruitless quest for honor clouding his gaze. Toph had grown as well, now resembling a woman more so than a child, with modest curves and a lean, well-toned figure. She still wasn’t as tall as the firebender, a fact that brought her some annoyance, but she had threatened to hit him with a boulder the first time he had tried to tease her about it and he had quickly stopped.

“That bad huh?” Toph responded. The young Fire Lord let out a huff and Toph joined him on the floor, pressed casually against his side in the hopes of getting a bit more insight into what he was feeling. She didn’t have to be able to see with her eyes to understand his body language, especially the tense set of his shoulders she could sense against the stone wall. 

“For real though Sparky, I only heard enough to know that they're all vain idiots.” She said, trying again to get him to talk about what had transpired. Zuko shifted against the wall before speaking.

“I guess you heard what the senior elder was saying about my face huh? Pretty good show of how much some of the elders hate anything that doesn’t conform to their high standards for nobility. After all, ‘how could such a _scarred child_ lead the Fire Nation?’” The young man said, quoting the elder’s claims. 

Toph heard the bitterness in his voice and did her best to deflect, forcing a light tone. “Thats stupid and you know it. I mean really Zuko how bad could it be? _You_ _look fine_ _to me_.” She felt him wince beside her, and realized that might have been the wrong thing to say. She was used to strangers being unsure of her blind jokes, but her friends were usually used to them, even a little annoyed by now at her candid attitude towards her lack of sight. Apparently, this time Zuko didn’t find it as funny as normal. 

“It’s different for you Toph,” the firebender said not unkindly, “You can’t see anyone, so you have no reason to view me any differently. To you, a person is just a person, but here, appearances mean a lot when it comes to gaining respect.” 

Toph pursed her lips at the comment. From anyone else the slight at her lack of vision would probably make her bristle, but she knew Zuko meant no harm. 

“I see enough,” she reminded him, gesturing to her bare feet. “And if those old farts can’t accept how talented of a bender and a leader you are that’s their problem, scar or no scar.”

“Thanks Toph,” Zuko breathed as he slumped forward, one elbow propped on his knee. The earthbender was relieved that the tension in his shoulders seemed to have abated just a fraction at her words. “I only wish it were that easy.” The boy scoffed, dark hair falling into his eyes before he brushed it away. Toph found herself wanting to comfort the boy, and pressed a bit closer into his side.

The teen felt her face heating up against her will, and hoped that the young Fire Lord didn’t notice the blush. The last thing she needed was for fire breath to tease her about her rare moment of vulnerability, since she was usually the last person expected to comfort anyone. Luckily for her, if Zuko noticed the blush he was at least kind enough or smart enough not to mention it as he continued.

“Some of the people here, a few of the elders especially, haven’t really respected me since my father burned my face and I was exiled. To them the scar is a dishonor, one they can’t see past, and they care little else about who I’ve become since I left or returned.” Zuko’s frustration was easy to hear in his tone. 

“I am not ashamed of my face,” Zuko continued, “I know that I’m better than they believe me to be, but I’m beginning to doubt that I can make them see past it.” She felt him lift a hand to his face and let out an unhappy sigh.

Toph chewed her lip as she thought about her next words, choosing them with more care than she normally bothered to exert. “Could I… could I touch your face?” At times like this it was particularly frustrating not to be able to see his reaction but she plowed on, hoping to finish her request without him stopping her. “My earthbending lets me see a lot of things, but facial features aren’t one of them. If we’re gonna tell those elders to shove it, I wanna at least know what all the fuss is about first.” She said, hoping that he couldn’t sense the nervousness under her bravado. She wasn't used to asking for things like this, and hoped he wouldn’t be offended, or notice her deepening blush.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(POV switch)

Zuko was a bit startled by the request. Toph was rarely so careful with her words, and seeing her make the effort on his behalf was just as surprising as the request. No one had ever asked to touch his scar before. People were generally more likely to avoid mentioning it to him than to ask to touch it. When he was still so ashamed of it, he used to anger at having attention called to it. But things had changed, and this wasn’t a stranger or some nosy person, this was Toph. He could trust her.

“Okay.” He replied simply as he reached for her hand, guiding it to the damaged side of his face. The teen sat very still as he let his friend trace the edges of his scar. Toph had a very determined look on her face, concentration evident in her expression despite her blank, unseeing eyes. Suddenly Zuko became aware of how intimate a position they were in, the younger girl having moved to a kneeling position in front of him in order to better access his face; and was for once rather glad that Toph couldn’t see him, sure that his face was deeply flushed under her hand.

It was a moment before she spoke. “I think,” Toph said, words coming out soft but firm as her hand came to rest at his cheek. “I think that your face is perfect.”

“...Really?” Zuko breathed, speaking without truly meaning to, caught off guard by the tenderness in the earthbender’s tone.

“Yes.” Toph replied, seeming to summon some type of resolve before moving her hand, brushing it softly against the firebender’s lips. The air felt charged with warmth and a sudden electricity as she spoke again, pulling her face until it was inches from Zuko’s. 

“Hey Zuko-” She breathed, pausing a moment before continuing, sounding hopeful but a bit unsure, “Kiss me?” 

The firebender needed no other invitation before closing the gap between them. Zuko cupped a hand to the back of her head as he pulled her closer and she responded in kind, placing her hands against his chest as she leaned into his touch. The kiss was charged but still tender, and the pair were both breathless when Toph finally pulled away. 

“Well that- was something.” Zuko said, unsure how to fill the silence. Toph let her hands fall and sat beside the boy again, back against the stone wall, comfortable and happy. 

“It sure was.” Toph agreed, sounding breathless and pleased.

“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?” The Fire Lord asked. Toph turned to face him before responding.

“To show you that you are no less of a person because of some scar. That it means less than nothing when it comes to how I or anyone else should feel about you.” The earthbender spoke clearly. 

“And also because I really really wanted to.” Toph added in a much quieter tone. It was a moment before Zuko spoke, taking the time to consider her words before replying. 

“ _Thank you_.” he said, and he hoped she knew it was for more than the kiss. The girl gave a nod of acknowledgement and the two sat in comfortable silence for a moment, just soaking in each other's presence before Zuko spoke again.

“What happens now?” The Fire Lord asked her.

“Now we walk back to my room before someone comes looking for me. Can’t have an earthbender wandering the Fire palace alone you know.” Toph replied smoothly. 

“Alright then.” Zuko said as he pushed himself off the floor. He reached out a hand to pull Toph up with him, but didn’t let go afterward, instead letting their joined hands hang between them. 

“Is this ok?” Zuko asked, gesturing with their connected hands.

“Of course it is you idiot.” Toph said, and Zuko smiled because that, at least, sounded like the normal her. Toph’s face softened and her grip tightened for a moment in affirmation before the two began to walk down the hall together. “It's definitely ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are all welcome.
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
